


Promise Kept

by PrincessStark



Series: Tumblr. Prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, post The Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStark/pseuds/PrincessStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor returns to see Jane who isn't all too happy to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Kept

**Author's Note:**

> First of the Tumblr. prompts! I hope you enjoy!

Jane heard the thunder clap from outside her window and thought nothing of it. Why should she? Why should she when he didn't even come to see her during the whole time he had been here on Earth when the aliens had attacked Manhattan? (And she wasn't even going to acknowledge the fact that aliens were now more than just a science fiction notion. There was life on other planets, in other solar systems.) She wasn't even going to waste a moment of thought on that. Not when she was pissed at the God who said he would return to Earth for her, and he hadn't even had the decency to stop in and say hi.

No, a stupid S.H.I.E.L.D. agent had to come and kidnapped her, taking her to Tromsø... Norway, of all places, and she was supposed to just sit by and watch like everyone else did while the God she loved saved the world from those aliens- on a goddamned television. Yeah, the people in New York got a front row seat. They got to see Thor, but Jane didn't, only by means of an old, 13-inch television. It wasn't even high-definition. Not that Jane ever cared about those kind of amenities before, but this was Thor we were talking about here, the only person she'd ever truly given her heart to.

She pushed her chair back from her computer and turned to walk to the kitchen to get herself another cup of coffee and almost dropped her mug when she came face to chest with the Asgardian breastplate armor. Her eyes about popped right out of her head as she tried to catch her breath. Thor seemed to be amused by her disconcerted gaze. Taking a step back, he searched her face, the smile on his face fading when he saw the storm brewing there in her eyes. Was she not happy to see him?

Jane's eyes flashed up at him and she sidestepped him to walk around him. Had she not been brooding in this anger for the past 15 months, she would have been leaping into his arms, holding onto him tightly and vowing never to let him go ever again, but as things were, she didn't even want to look at him. Thor, confused and bewildered, turned and followed her.

"Art thou not overjoyed to see me as I am to see thee?"

Jane tossed out the old coffee in her cup and poured her a brand new cup, emptying the pot. She had to keep her hands busy or she'd be throwing the container at Thor's head. Not that he couldn't take it, but she really didn't want to do that no matter how angry she was at him. She decided to brew another pot, turning to the cupboard to pull out the coffee grounds.

"Yeah, I would have been almost a year and a half ago, but no, not particularly at this moment."

"Jane?"

She turned, looking at his face this time. "You couldn't even come to me! You said you would return for me, and when you do come back to Earth, some fucking S.H.I.E.L.D. agent comes and takes me off to Norway! Do you have any idea where Norway is? It's all the way on the other side of the world, Thor! You come to Earth and they take me off to the middle of nowhere!"

Thor hadn't felt bad about the decision that had been made without him, no matter how relieved he had been when the son of Coul had informed him of her relocation, but now that he knew how Jane had felt about it, he wished he would have done something, gone to see her, even if it meant waiting to return to Asgard with Loki. Jane deserved better than that and he hadn't even thought enough about how she would have felt not seeing him. Yes, he had felt bad for not going to see her, but he didn't even think for a moment that she would feel the same way. He should have.

"I am sorry," he said, his head dropping to the floor in front of him.

Jane had been angry for almost a year and a half. And now that he was standing here in front of her, head bowed in remorse and regret, there was no way she could stay mad at him any longer. She could, but there wasn't any fiber in her being allowing that at this moment, not with Thor standing in front of her looking like a scolded puppy. Slowly, she pushed herself away from the counter and came over to stand in front of him. She lifted her hands to his face, smiling up at him.

"Don't be. I am glad you are here now."

Nothing else needed to be said. Her hands cradled his face and he leaned down toward her, closing the distance between the two of them. Their lips met and she melted into him. The past several months didn't mean anything to her anymore. He was here now and that was all that mattered. He had kept his promise after all.


End file.
